


Taught Your Lesson

by Clerds (clerdius)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, Choking, Dominant Anakin, F/M, Fingering, Force Bondage, Hair Pulling, Name Calling, Punishment, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, anakin is so ooc just ignore it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clerdius/pseuds/Clerds
Summary: You and Anakin start arguing and he teaches you a lesson.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Anakin Skywalker/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Taught Your Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Just pretend that this makes any sense and that I didn’t write it at 3am.

Anakin was a wonderful warrior, but a terrible conversationalist. You were standing there together in your bedroom after the battle, arguing about something stupid, when you accidentally said something rude. “You act like you’re in charge of me or something.”

He looked at you angrily. “Last I checked, I  _ was  _ in charge of you. I think you need to be taught your place.”

You laughed nervously. “What are you talking about?” You asked, confused. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry isn’t enough.” He growled with a smile. He started taking steps toward you, which was probably much more intimidating than he was going for.

“Anakin, I think you’re taking this a bit more seriously than-“

“ _Shut up_. ” He half-whispered, half-growled. You let out a soft gasp as he pushed you back into the wall, feeling his big strong body press yours against it.

You hated how horny you already were for him, how much this turned you on. You’d be lying if you said you weren’t enjoying wherever this interaction was heading. 

“I’m going to show you what happens when you disrespect me.” He said. You moaned quietly as he shoved one of his knees between your legs and spread them apart, encouraging you to grind on his leg. 

He immediately buried his head into the nape of your neck, hungrily licking and kissing the delicate skin. You shivered as he nibbled your earlobe, breathing into your ear. His big warm hands slithered up your sides and grabbed onto your breasts, squeezing them, pinching your hardening nipples through your shirt and pulling on them just enough to sting. You felt a rush of arousal go through your pussy and straight to your sensitive and swollen clit, where you were pushing as hard as you could against his thigh. 

“Oh, fuck... Anakin...” You breathed, holding onto the back of his head as he continued his work on your neck. 

“Be quiet.” He grunted back. “You will only speak when spoken to. Do you understand?” 

“Y-Yes, sir...” God, he was so good at this. 

After a little while longer of teasing you against the wall, he gently grabbed your hair and pushed you down to your knees. You looked up at him with big innocent eyes. 

“Are you ready?” He asked you. You slowly nodded, licking your lips in anticipation. 

“Good.” He pulled off his pants and revealed his thick cock, not giving you any warning before shoving it into your mouth. You moaned loudly around it as he began to thrust in and out, fucking your face before you had any chance to get adjusted.

“Oh, God...” He growled, pushing harder into you. “Do you have any idea how fucking good it feels to have your pretty little lips wrapped around my cock?” He grabbed your hair and pulled you further onto it, making you swallow against the head of his cock as it pushed against the back of your throat. You gagged and sputtered around him, egging him on to go harder. “I love hearing you choke on it...”

You squeezed your thighs together in arousal. You looked up at him through your eyelashes with an expression of lust, grabbing onto the soft flesh of his ass and taking him even deeper in your mouth, feeling the entirety of his length in your throat and his balls resting against your chin. 

“Oh fuck...” He groaned, throwing his head back in pleasure, his long brown locks becoming messier than usual with all his movements. Wanting to do a good job, you took one hand and wrapped it around the base of his dick, stroking it in twisting motions as you focused on his head with your tongue and mouth. He was clearly enjoying it, his mouth agape and his grip on your hair tightening. 

After a few more moments of sucking him off, he apparently got impatient because he pulled you off of him and picked you up, turning around and practically throwing you back onto the bed.

You stared at him as he approached the bed, slowly pulling his shirt up over his head, exposing his gorgeous toned body. “Spread your fucking legs.” He commanded, leaning onto the bed above your crotch. Nervously you began to part your thighs and he grabbed them, pushing them apart faster and holding them down to the bed. He quickly ripped your pants and panties down over your legs and threw them behind him. 

He looked up at you with an intense ferocity as he leaned down, pressing a long and tantalizingly slow lick across the entirety of your dripping wet slit. You shivered with sensitivity as his tongue brushed against your clit and began to shake as he did it over and over again.

“Oh... Anakin...” You moaned, reaching down to grab his long hair. He grunted into you, stopping for only a moment to protest.

“If you keep speaking out of line then I’ll have to gag you. You wouldn’t want that, now would you?” He asked sternly before continuing. You shrugged at him.

“Maybe I _would_ like that...”

He grabbed your thighs and squeezed a bit too tight, his fingers digging into your flesh, as if he were warning you of what was to come if you kept on being a brat. You squealed a bit both in pain and pleasure, wriggling around trying to escape his grip. He didn’t release - he tightened it and pushed his mouth harder against your pussy, moving faster as if he were taking out his frustrations on it.

Your legs tightened and shook as he brought you closer to orgasm. You could feel his fingernails digging deep into the soft flesh of your thighs, undoubtedly leaving angry red marks. You bit your lip and shut your eyes right, trying your best to not make any pleas or exclamations of pleasure. 

As suddenly as he began, Anakin pulled away from you. He gave you a sexy little smirk as he began to rub the insides of your thighs. “You’re such a pretty girl, laying there all spread out for me.” He growled, his voice low with arousal. “You look so wrecked already, you’re so wet for me.” With that he reached down and spread your lips apart slightly, lazily tracing around your clit in soft circles and chuckling at your suppressed moans.

“F-fuck...” You whimpered, and his eyes narrowed.

“What did I tell you about speaking out of line?” He said in an indiscernible tone. You couldn’t tell if he was actually angry or just putting on a show. He grabbed your hips and roughly flipped you over, pressing you hard into the mattress. “If you’re going to wail like a whore, then I’ll give you a reason to.” 

You buried your face into the pillows, bracing for whatever that reason would be. You felt one of his rough hands slowly slide down from your hip and begin to slowly massage your ass. Suddenly, he withdrew it and brought it back down upon you with a loud  smack. 

You moaned weakly, biting your lip once more to be quiet. Your fists clenched, gripping the pillows tight. He smacked your ass again, harder this time. You felt his other hand snaking between your legs, the pad of his finger gently rubbing and teasing at your hole. As he smacked your ass again, he slowly pushed his fingers inside of you, two at once, as deep as he could fit. You shuddered in pleasure, involuntarily pushing your ass up in the air to push against his fingers further. 

You loved the feeling of having him stretch his fingers apart inside you, such a dull and painful pleasure. He began to finger you a bit more roughly, going faster and harder than before. “Is this what you wanted?” He hissed, giving your ass another smack. “To be used like some sex toy, some dirty little slut? That’s what you’re asking for when you talk out of line to me.” You felt the hand that was smacking you come up to your hair, pulling your head back so that you could face him.

“Is that what you want?”

You nodded at him, your mouth shut tight. It was hard not to make noise when he was fingering you so roughly. 

“I asked, is that what you want?” He said, his hand going from your hair to around your neck, pulling you up even further so that he could ask his question into your ear.

“Y-yes...” You moaned, leaning into his hot breath as it washed against the sensitive skin of your neck.

“Yes  what ?” He asked, still fucking you hard with his fingers. You swallowed.

“Yes, master...” 

“ Good girl. ” He said, pleased. He slowly withdrew his fingers, pushing them into your mouth and making you suck your own juices off of them. When you’d done a good enough job, he pushed you back down into the mattress, hand still around your neck. 

He used his legs to spread yours apart, keeping one on each side of him. You could feel his cock, hard and substantial, pressed against the outside of your pussy. “Are you ready for me?” He asked, although you doubted he actually cared what the answer was.

“Yes, master.” You answered, turning to face him, and before you could even finish the phrase he had buried himself completely inside of you. You screamed out involuntarily as he thrusted, quickly burying your face back into the pillows. He was so thick, so deep inside you that it felt like you were going to burst. 

“Oh, you like that, don’t you? You like being fucked like a good little slut?” He roared, hands gripping both your hips to pull you back onto his cock and slam into you harder.

“Yes master!” You exclaimed, voice muffled by the pillows. You suddenly felt your hands being bent behind your back, pinned down to where they couldn’t move. Anakin’s hands were still tightly gripping your hips, and you realized that it was probably him using the force to pin you. Just as you’d come to that conclusion, you felt the same invisible force as it wrapped around your neck, choking you not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to be noticed.

“You’re such a good little fucktoy.” Anakin groaned, slamming into you over and over again. You could feel him going deeper and deeper with each thrust it felt like, with him so far inside of you that it hurt in the worst and most wonderful way. 

One of his hands reached around to your front, pushing between your pussy lips to find your hard clit and rubbing it in fast circles. Your legs drew up as you felt your orgasm fast approaching, your body moving of its own accord to slam back into him, fucking him harder into you. You bit the pillows, tears of pain and pleasure streaming from your eyes. 

Anakin reared back with the other hand to smack your ass much harder than before, most likely leaving an awful red mark. You gasped as he suddenly came, pushing harder into you, as hard as he could, and filling you up with spurts of his hot cum. You trembled as he continued to rub your clit faster than what you would have assumed to be possible, and at the feeling of his cum pumping into you you came just as hard, screaming his name as your pussy clamped down around him. 

Once you had both gotten a moment to breathe, he withdrew from you and went back through the process of putting on his Jedi robes. You rolled over onto your back, feeling completely spent. Anakin smiled at you as you stretched, letting out a long yawn.

“I believe that’s enough for today.” He chuckled. 


End file.
